


I'm sorry, commander. [French Version]

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erwin trying to protect Levi in some way, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prepare your feels, Queening, Rape, Uro I guess, What could have happened if they failed to capture Annie, and Vomit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Levi, don’t look », said Erwin, in his commanding voice.<br/>But Levi couldn’t obey this time. He couldn’t look away when this was happening before him.</p>
<p>TW: Rape<br/>TW: Vomit<br/>TW: Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping Levi Safe - Commander's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm sorry, commander. [French Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065266) by [Berryberrynoizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy). 
  * A translation of [I'm sorry, commander. [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078564) by [Berryberrynoizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy). 



> This is an alternative ending, in which Annie wasn't captured after the partial destruction of the royal city.  
> Even if this was not fitting the timeline, Erwin already lost one arm. Please bear with me. 
> 
> There will be three (short) ending : a good, a normal and a bad one. Chose carefully when it will be online.
> 
> This work was inspired by a snkkink.

« Levi, ne regarde pas », dit Erwin, sur un ton autoritaire.

Mais Levi ne pouvait pas obéir cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard quand une telle scène se déroulait devant ses yeux.

À la suite du carnage causé par le titan femelle dans la cité royale, Erwin et Levi, accusés de trahison, avaient été incarcérés en attendant leur procès. Les procédures traînaient. Les hommes gênaient. Les juger risquaient de rendre publique certaines informations qu’on préférait cacher. On les laissait donc croupir en prison, comme s’ils avaient pu magiquement disparaitre en les y oubliant. 

Malgré tout, certains avaient leurs idées et leurs jugements. À défaut de justice, leurs sentiments de jalousie et de haine seraient satisfaits.

Ils avaient d’abord visé Levi. Il pouvait bien être le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité, mais sans son équipement, sans cravate et sans liberté de mouvement, il n’était plus aussi intimidant : petit, pâle, un teint presque maladif, amplifié par ses cernes davantage creusées par la tournure des événements.

Il ne dormait plus, ou si peu, depuis leur incarcération. Ses instincts de la rue réapparaissaient : chaque bruit, chaque geste, chaque sourire ou changement de nuance dans le regard, Levi les remarquait tous. Une fraction de seconde d’inattention suffisait parfois pour changer les événements. 

Cette fraction de seconde, Erwin et Mike l’avaient jadis trouvée. Levi eut un petit rire nerveux, dépité. Finalement, il avait abouti en prison. Joindre les Survey Corps n’avait que retardé son incarcération. Ou aurait-il aimé le croire. 

Un grognement de douleur le ramena à la réalité. Des rires fusèrent. Le détour, finalement, rendait la réalité plus cruelle.

Alors que le capitaine vomissaient des insultes plus violentes les unes des autres, la voix d’Erwin lui intima de se taire. Encore une fois, Levi ne pouvait pas obéir pendant qu’il observait son commandant se faire rosser, incapable de s’interposer. Le son métallique des chaînes qui s’entrechoquaient résonnait sans s’arrêter. 

« Bâtards, » hurla Levi, hors de lui.

« Eh, j’ai une idée qui va le calmer, les gars. » 

Aucune explication ne suivit. Le policier militaire continuait de frapper Erwin au visage. Les autres s’étaient arrêtés, essayant de comprendre l’idée en question. Levi remarqua immédiatement le changement de tempo dans les coups qui s’abattaient sur Erwin et il se tut aussitôt. Les autres soldats réalisèrent à ce moment que Nile frappait le treizième commandant des Survey Corps au rythme des insultes du capitaine. Ce dernier se mordait si fort la lèvre inférieure qu’un goût métallique teintait sa salive, mais il ne se préoccupait guère de la plaie qu’il se creusait lui-même.

« Le grand commandant Erwin Smith, » murmurait Nile, moqueur. « Toujours calme, toujours noble, toujours composé… sauf si on touche son petit protégé. » 

D’autres rires. D’autres rires qui faisaient bouillir le sang de Levi.

Nile se rapprocha de Levi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. 

« Sois un bon garçon et on n’aura pas besoin de te faire mal. »

Ses longs doigts descendaient le long de la nuque du capitaine, puis, au-dessus de sa chemise sale, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous le regard de ses subordonnés, il attrapa Levi par les hanches. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu’au fesse du petit homme.

« Je paris que ma bite rentrerait facilement. T’es la salope d’Erwin, après tout… » 

« Nile, » l’interrompit Erwin, sur un ton menaçant. « Nous avions convenu que tu le laissais en dehors de ça. »

Nile haussa les épaules d’un air indifférent, comme si les paroles d’Erwin ne le concernaient pas. Un de ses hommes s’affairait à retirer les pantalons de Levi, loin de le laisser faire passivement. Le policier militaire reçut un violent coup de genou sur le nez. Maintenant crochu et ensanglanté, apparemment cassé à en croire le cri de douleur du soldat. 

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler d’agressivité leurs agresseurs : plus de rires. Seulement des menaces, des insultes et des coups.

Levi touchait à peine le sol. Ses mains menottées par des chaînes qui pendaient du plafond – pas très haut d’ailleurs – de la cellule, Levi attaquaient tant bien que mal avec les jambes, mais se défendre était pratiquement impossible. Lorsque le soldat au nez cassé lui retint les jambes, il avait aussi perdu son moyen d’attaquer. Le poids supplémentaire l’attirait davantage au sol. Le métal froid des menottes s’enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair.

Le capitaine encaissait, échappait parfois un gémissement de douleur ou un juron. Sa jambe le lançait terriblement. Il était convaincu que les maigres progrès de soin de sa blessure étaient perdus. Levi préférait tout de même être la cible de Nile et de ses chiens plutôt que de voir Erwin le subir à sa place. Le commandant offrait déjà un spectacle assez pathétique. 

Après tout, la première cible du policier militaire, c’était lui. Pas Erwin.

Erwin avait marchandé avec Nile de plaider coupable à de graves accusations à son encontre s’ils promettaient de laisser Levi tranquille. En se prétendant coupable à la moitié d’entre elles, il n’ignorait pas que cela lui vaudrait la peine de mort publique en dépit du manque de preuves flagrant. 

La pluie de coup ne s’arrêtait pas et teintait la peau de Levi de bleu et de rouge. 

Le regard haineux de Levi croisait celui, méprisant, du chef des policiers militaires. Ils s’étaient toujours mutuellement détestés, bien avant que Levi ne rejoigne les Survey Corps. 

Affecté à sa recherche du temps où le petit homme parcourait la cité souterraine avec ses camarades, Nile n’était jamais parvenu à capturer le criminel. À deux ou trois reprises, Nile avait naïvement cru l’avoir coincé et s’était joyeusement congratulé. Cependant, le petit homme n’avait pas passé toute sa vie dans la rue sans apprendre à s’enfuir. Un homme qui baissait sa garde si facilement, c’était un jeu d’enfant.

La première fois, le policier militaire avait été tourné en ridicule. La seconde, pour lui faire comprendre de les laisser tranquille, on lui avait cassé un genou. Il gardait maintes cicatrices de cet événement qui l’avait cloué au lit pendant des mois.

Le chef des policiers militaires n’entendait pas faire cesser ses hommes qui s’amusaient visiblement, tant que le capitaine ne le supplierait pas de les arrêter. Levi, dusse-t-il y laisser sa vie, ne s’y abaisserait jamais. Nile le savait. 

Soudainement, on entendit s’ouvrir l’unique porte du cachot.

Quelqu’un arrivait. 

Peut-être de l’aide, se surprit à espérer Levi, sans véritable espoir. Probablement plutôt d’autres agresseurs. 

En effet. 

Hitch pencha la tête à la vue du spectacle. Elle affichait un sourire inquiétant. Son index posé sur la joue, elle ouvrit la bouche : « Oh, on s’amuse ici, on dirait». 

Puis, elle remonta les escaliers d’un pas égal, tranquille, et quitta l’endroit. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte grinçait à nouveau. Elle était de retour.

Pointant le sceau qu’elle transportait cette fois, Hitch gazouilla en pointant Levi : « Je me doutais que ça pourrait être utile à un moment ou à un autre. On l’entendait crier plus tôt. » Des serviettes sales pendaient sur les rebords du seau. 

Levi en reconnut l’odeur immédiatement : celles des toilettes. 

Nile et les autres appréciaient la suggestion. Un des subordonnés de Nile prit un des chiffons et s’avança vers Levi, dans l’intention évidente de lui mettre dans la bouche. 

Il était hors de question que Levi ouvre la bouche.

Visiblement dégoûté, Erwin tentait à nouveau de convaincre les policiers militaires de ne s’en prendre qu’à lui. Son inquiétude et son désir de protéger Levi étaient palpables. Il avait l’habitude de se sentir incapable, coupable même, face aux horribles situations auxquelles ils exposaient ses hommes. Par contre, celle-ci n’avait rien en commun avec le danger usuel pour lequel ils étaient entraînés. 

Ils devaient affronter des titans. Pas affronter des monstres humains.

« Il y en aura aussi pour toi, ne t’inquiète pas, » lança Hitch au commandant. 

Elle gloussa, puis approcha de sa bouche un des chiffons, d’une teinte incertaine, oscillant entre le jaunâtre et le brun. « On fait aaah. »

Erwin, tout comme son subordonné, détourna instinctivement la tête pendant que les policiers militaires éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. 

Un des hommes était parvenu à retirer pantalon et sous-vêtements à Levi et retenait ses jambes, remplaçant son collègue au nez cassé. En dépit de la douleur, il gardait la bouche bien fermée. La simple idée du chiffon touchant sa peau lui donnait envie de vomir. Qu’il vomisse quand le chiffon força violemment son chemin dans sa bouche ne surprit personne.

Voyant que Levi s’étouffait avec ses vomissures, Nile eut la gentillesse de retirer le chiffon. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres pendant qu’il s’amusa à étendre le vomi sur le visage et le corps du capitaine.

« Oh, pauvre petite chose. Ça ira mieux si tu bois un peu d’eau. »

D’un mouvement de tête, il appela un de ses subordonnés. Il lui donna le sceau, rempli de liquide nauséabond. Hitch applaudissait l’idée.

« Allez, bois. »

Erwin, le poing serrés, semblait prêt à tuer les policiers militaires. Son regard croisa celui de son amant, qui alternait entre celui d’une bête prête à attaquer et celui d’une personne implorant à l’aide.

Erwin se sentait terriblement coupable.

Au moment où il abandonnait espoir, Nile délaissa Levi et s’approcha de lui, sourire cruel aux lèvres. 

« Les préliminaires sont terminés. On a bien réchauffé ta salope, mais entre hommes, on peut passer directement aux choses sérieuses, eh ? »

Comprenant les paroles de Nile, il acquiesça, soulagé que l’attention se détourne enfin de son amant.

Le petit homme se mit à insulter généreusement Nile pendant qu’on descendait le pantalon du commandant des Survey Corps.

« Levi. Calme. »

Obéissant finalement au commandant, Levi baissa la tête. Des larmes de frustrations remplissaient ses yeux. Il tentait de s’en débarrasser avant que leurs agresseurs ne s’en aperçoivent.

Il entendait les commentaires moqueurs et les grognements de douleur de son amant quand le pénis de Nile s’enfonça en lui sans préparation préalable. Erwin se forçait à être silencieux, sans réussir, motivant Nile à accélérer le rythme et à l’ouvrir plus profondément.

Levi ne pouvait pas regarder quand ils détachèrent Erwin. Celui-ci, à genoux, acceptait tout, pour autant que Levi soit laissé tranquille. Lorsqu’un des soldats lui présenta sa bite à moitié molle, il la prit sans hésitation dans sa bouche.

« Finalement, Smith a l’air d’être une bonne salope aussi, eh ?”

C’en était trop pour Levi, qui se remit à jurer, à les insulter et à donner de grands coups dans le vide. 

Erwin abandonna le pénis un instant pour réitérer son ordre : « Levi, je ne veux plus rien entendre. » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un court gémissement davantage dû à la douleur qu’au plaisir. Le commandant ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. 

Un deuxième membre caressait son visage. Erwin les léchait, les prenait dans sa bouche tour à tour, masturbant l’homme qu’il délaissait de sa main libre.

Levi avalait difficilement.

Observer son amant à la merci de bêtes sauvages pour le protéger était une décision qu’il n’arrivait pas à accepter. Même s’ils avaient abouti en prison, Levi faisait confiance à Erwin : ses décisions étaient toujours les bonnes. Pourquoi, cette fois, était-il incapable de s’en persuader ? La situation lui aurait peut-être apparue moins difficilement supportable s’il avait réussi.

Nile se retira. Le visage d’Erwin se retourna subitement vers lui, forcé par un des militaires. Le policier militaire hésita : dans sa bouche ou sur son visage ? 

Dans sa bouche.

Les deux autres policiers militaires lui laissèrent la place. Un alla remplacer Nile et procéda aussitôt à de grands coups de bassin. Erwin n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. On lui ordonna alors alors de le faire et d’ouvrir la bouche. Il obéit et Nile éjacula dès qu’il sentit la chaleur entourer son membre. 

« Savoure bien, Smith. Roule-le dans ta bouche comme une vraie salope… »

Les yeux de Levi débordaient : il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. 

Erwin jouait avec le sperme de Nile avec sa langue. 

De Nile et d’un autre soldat, peu de temps après. Il n’avait même pas encore avalé ou craché. L’autre soldat n’avait pas pu contrôler pleinement son jet et près de la moitié coulait le long du visage du commandant.

« Montre-nous ça… » dit Hitch, attrapant la mâchoire inférieure d’Erwin. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Le sperme avait moussé et était toujours présent. Elle écrasa le pénis et les couilles d’Erwin, qui ne put s’empêcher de se recroquevillé de douleur, avant d’ajouter dans un rire : « C’est bien, ma putain, avale maintenant. » 

Excitée, Hitch voulait utiliser le grand blond pour son plaisir aussi. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser sa queue, par ailleurs molle, pour se faire plaisir : elle n’allait quand même pas le laisser la prendre. Elle opta donc pour sa seconde idée. 

Les autres policiers militaires ne parurent pas surpris de voir Hitch enlever son pantalon : elle était reconnue pour ses frasques sexuelles avant même d’être sélectionnée par le corps militaire.

Et la femme se faisait plaisir d’entretenir sa réputation.

« Je veux sa bouche. Couchez-le. »

Le soldat qui pilonnait Erwin ralentit le rythme, sans arrêter. Il était sur le point de jouir et il ne voulait pas l’interrompre, ce qui irrita Hitch. Nile fit signe à l’homme de se retirer. Cette fois, il obéit, visiblement à contrecœur.

Se pliant à la volonté de la femme, Erwin se coucha dos au sol. Le sexe humide d’Hitch se posa sur son visage. Ses jambes repliés de chaque côté d’Erwin, elle saisit les cheveux d’Erwin afin de le maintenir en place et à respirer son intimité.

Quand la langue d’Erwin joua sur sa chatte, elle eut un gémissement appréciatif.

« Moui, mon chou, continue. Bon garçon, lèche bien. »

Levi ne pouvait toujours pas se convaincre de regarder la scène.

Il savait les policiers militaires corrompus. Il l’avait toujours su. Malgré tout, assister à une telle scène le dépassait. Tout lui paraissait surréel. La douleur l’empêchait de croire que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Il essayait de s’en convaincre, en même temps qu’une litanie d’insultes déferlait dans son esprit. Savoir Erwin ainsi réduit le brûlait intérieurement et il sentait une autre envie de vomir s’approcher dangereusement.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues. De nouveaux éclats de rire.

Il sut que ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

« Oups, j’ai uriné sur le grand commandant Erwin Smith ! », chantonnait Hitch. 

Nile eut un sourire. Il fit signe à Hitch de bouger, puis l’imita après avoir ordonné à Erwin d’ouvrir grand la bouche pour lui.

Levi regardait maintenant la scène. Il ne se rendait plus compte de que chaque côté de son visage coulaient, entre les filets de sang qui coagulaient, ses propres larmes.

Erwin le remarqua.

« Levi, ne regarde pas. Ne regarde pas… »

Sa voix n’avait plus rien de celle d’un commandant. Sa dernière intervention sonnait pathétique, brisée. Il savait que Levi souffrait. Il pouvait supporter les rires, les paroles, les gestes humiliants de ses agresseurs si cela permettait de sauver Levi. 

Mais les yeux de Levi le tuaient.

Ils n’avaient plus rien de combatifs ou de menaçants. Ils étaient vides. Sans espoir. Et ses larmes, si rares, coulaient à flots.

« Ne regarde pas. S’il te plaît, Levi… Je t’en prie, ne regarde pas. »

Les suppliques d’Erwin entraînaient les policiers militaires à des commentaires plus humiliants et dégradants les uns que les autres. L’un d’entre eux, celui qui n’avait pas pu jouir, lui donna à nouveau quelques coups de pieds.

Voyant le changement d’attitude de Levi, quelqu’un se risqua à le détacher. 

« Oh, qu’est-ce qu’il y a petit ange ? On est triste de ne pas jouer avec les autres ?» 

Le capitaine n’eut aucune réaction. On l’amena derrière Erwin, maintenant à genoux à masturber un de ses agresseurs et suçait l’homme frustré. 

« T’es le bras droit d’Erwin, non, la salope ? On a besoin de sa main droite maintenant. »

Mécaniquement, Levi obéit. Il n’avait plus la force de faire autrement.

Erwin voulait, au fond de lui, les arrêter, rappeler qu’ils devaient laisser son amant en dehors de tout ça. Il savait aussi que ses efforts seraient vains : menacer, supplier, obéir, rien n’y avait fait.

Quand le soldat qu’il suçait jouit dans sa bouche, on lui rappela qu’il ne fallait pas avaler si rapidement. Le commandant commençait à savoir ce qu’on entendait de lui et prit le temps de le tourner lentement dans sa bouche, de bien montrer qu’il goûtait bien, savourait presque avant d’ouvrir la bouche, le sperme toujours présent.  
« Bonne fille, Smith. Tu devrais partager avec ta copine, elle a l’air gourmande, elle aussi… »

Erwin figea. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Levi.

Il trouva un peu de force en lui pour s’y refuser et cracher la semence. Attitude qui lui valut un crachat au visage de la part de Nile. Erwin tenta de lui jeter un regard empli de haine.

« Eh, on se rebelle, Smith ? » 

On entendit le son de jointures craquer et un coup de poing s’abattit sur Levi. 

Nile avait pourtant visé Erwin. Cependant, debout derrière son commandant, Levi s’était jeté d’instinct vers l’avant pour protéger la tête de son amant. Titan ou homme, il devait le protéger contre les menaces. C’était son rôle de subordonné, d’ami et d’amant. Il lui était impossible de laisser Erwin continuer à le défendre. 

Il serra les dents. Le coup, directement reçu sur la tempe, l’avait bien sonné. Sa tête voulait exploser.

Ses bras protégeaient la tête d’Erwin.

« Vous avez pas encore pris votre pied ? » grogna Levi.

« Levi. »

« Ta gueule, Smith. »

La main d’Erwin se posa sur ses bras. Levi sentit son amant s’abandonna contre eux, goûtant cette impression fugitive de chaleur humaine.

En dépit de la résistance qu’il démontrait, Levi ne se berçait pas d’illusions. Il sentait qu’il était sur le point de s’effondrer, à cause de la perte de sang, de la douleur cuisante de sa jambe, du manque d’alimentation depuis leur arrivée en prison ; il n’avait plus très bien conscience des limites de son corps. Il lui semblait avoir un corps indéfini, dont les zones douloureuses définissaient les limites.

Malheureusement, les policiers militaires s’en aperçurent rapidement. Hitch donna un coup de pied sur sa jambe blessée, à l’emplacement exact de sa blessure. Levi s’effondra, mais gardait une attitude menaçante. Erwin profita que l’attention ne se porte plus sur lui pour attraper Nile à la gorge, enserrant son œsophage. 

Un son sourd se fit entendre.

On venait de frapper Levi à la tête avec le seau de métal qu’Hitch avait amené plus tôt, projetant le liquide nauséabond.

« Une mort aussi pathétique, vraiment ? » songea Levi avant sa vision ne s'obscurcisse. 

Au loin, il crut discerner un son métallique, mais il n’avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts.

Tout devint noir.


	2. Marlo's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlo is the one who entered in the jail that night.  
> The chapter 3 is an alternative end. So, read Chapter 1 and then you chose between Chapter 2 or Chapter 3 (to come).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation will come when I get help~ !

À peine Levi eut-il le temps d’ouvrir les yeux qu’une vague de douleur lui arracha un gémissement. Il sentait sa tête prête à exploser. Sa jambe lui envoyait des pics de douleur intenses. Son cœur souffrait tout autant ; il ne parvenait pas à accepter le choix d’Erwin.

Erwin.

Le capitaine releva la tête. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra brusquement : les menottes de la cellule d’en face étaient vides. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, faisant sonner le métal qui s’était enfoncé dans sa peau. Malgré la pénombre, l’homme s’aperçut que toutes les chaînes étaient vides. Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, mais il entretenait un espoir irrationnel d’obtenir une réponse s’il appelait son commandant. Un murmure franchit ses lèvres : « Erwin… ? »

Pas de réponse.

Où était Erwin ? Il n’imaginait pas une seconde que le fait que le commandait ait été amené ailleurs puisse être bon signe. L’angoisse lui tenaillait l’estomac. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé? Les questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le sang, les vomissures, la sueur, le sperme, il n’y pensait même pas. Il n’y avait que l’inquiétude et la douleur. 

Peut-être une heure ou deux s’écoula dans le silence le plus total, puis le grincement de la lourde porte de métal se fit entendre. 

Erwin.

Erwin était de retour. 

Levi ferma les yeux un instant, rassuré. Il essaya de sourire faiblement au commandant, espérant que malgré la noirceur du cachot, ce geste lui redonne un peu de chaleur. L’autre homme ne lui lança même pas un regard pendant que Marlo, en silence, menottait l’unique main d’Erwin. Le capitaine sentait qu’il évitait même son regard. L’envie de jurer se faisait forte. La colère se mariait à son inquiétude. Erwin n’avait pas l’habitude de l’ignorer, même quand son âme se désespérait. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? 

Il ravala les paroles qu’il n’osait pas la mettre en mots. S’il laissait sortir les questions qui le tourmentaient… Il avait l’impression qu’elle réaliserait ses cauchemars.

Erwin menotté, le policier militaire détacha le capitaine qui s’effondra au sol, n’étant plus soutenu par les chaînes. Marlo n’avait même pas tenté de le retenir, comme s’il avait su qu’il n’y avait pas lieu de s’inquiéter. Sa jambe était dans un état pitoyable. La colère s’accentuait en Levi. Marlo éleva une voix rouée, brisée, en se penchant pour aider Levi à se relever: « Suivez-moi, Capitaine. Je vous emmène à l’infirmerie. » 

Levi le repoussa de toutes ses forces. « Tu te fous de moi ? Après… »

« Levi. »

L’interpellé tourna promptement la tête vers son amant. Celui-ci évitait toujours son regard. Le capitaine remarqua enfin que le corps de son commandant affichait de nouvelles marques d’abus. Malgré la pénombre, de nouvelles taches sombres marquaient son visage et son torse que laissait entrevoir sa chemise détachée. Levi devinait qu’il s’agissait de sang pour la plupart d’entre elles, mais il y avait autre chose qu’il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Il comprit bientôt qu’il s’agissait de cire, reconnaissant les mêmes tâches sur les vêtements de Marlo qui tentait à nouveau de le supporter. Leur contact avait effacé ses doutes.

« Vas-y. »

Les sourcils du plus fort soldat de l’humanité s’arquèrent. Erwin ne l’enverrait pas subir à son tour les agressions des policiers militaires. Pourquoi, alors, voulait-il qu’il suive un de ces chiens corrompus et pourris jusqu’à la moelle ? Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu’on l’amènerait tout bonnement à l’infirmerie maintenant que les militaires s’étaient lassés. Pensait-il vraiment que Levi l’abandonnerait seul dans une cellule sans savoir ce qui l’attendait à l’extérieur ou ce qui lui arriverait une fois seul ? 

À côté de lui, un reniflement se fit entendre. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que l’homme prit conscience que Marlo tremblait et pleurait. « Je suis désolé, capitaine » bredouillait le policier militaire. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… » Des sanglots étouffaient ses mots, répétés encore et encore, des dizaines de fois. « Je… J’aurais voulu… »

Levi restait silencieux. Erwin répondit d’une voix sans force que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Marlo se mit à sangloter de plus belle, s’étouffant à moitié. Il se laissa choir au sol, qu’il frappa bientôt de ses poings, se maudissant d’être aussi inutile. Il réalisait de plus en plus l’ampleur du fossé entre ses idéaux et ses moyens ; parviendrait-il un jour à changer la société ? Ou au moins, les policiers militaires ? Il n’y croyait presque plus.

« Oi, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pendant que j’étais inconscient ? »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche des deux hommes. La respiration effrénée de Marlo portait à croire qu’il allait bientôt fait une crise d’hyperventilation s’il ne se calmait pas. Plissant les yeux en jaugeant l’homme qui pleurait à côté de lui, Levi se dit que de devoir se soucier de l’état d’un policier militaire était le comble de l’ironie. 

« Amène le capitaine Levi à l’infirmerie, Marlo. »

L’homme n’esquissa pas un geste. 

« Je ne bougerai pas d’ici jusqu’à ce qu’on me dise ce qui s’est passé. »

Erwin parut peser ses mots, chercher la bonne manière de répondre. Il tourna enfin le regard vers son amant et avec un triste sourire sur les lèvres, il répondit que les choses avaient continué ailleurs jusqu’à ce que les policiers se lassent. Ça n’expliquait toujours pas l’état de Marlo. Levi ne croyait pas qu’un policier militaire puisse pleurer autant par simple compassion. De plus, remarque-t-il, les tâches de cire sur les vêtements de Marlo n’étaient pas des tâches faites une fois que les choses étaient terminées ; la cire était tombée sur lui à plusieurs reprises et elle était tombé lorsqu’elle était liquide, se durcissant au contact de son corps ou de ses vêtements. Il était là pendant l’agression, Levi en était convaincu.

Marlo trouva la force de répondre. Le policier militaire expliqua d’une voix instable qu’il avait entendu les cris depuis l’extérieur et, n’apercevant pas les policiers militaires qui devaient surveiller l’entrée du cachot, il était entré au moment où Levi perdait connaissance. Des sanglots le secouèrent. Erwin continua : « Il a voulu intervenir, mais il s’est retrouvé dans la même situation que nous. Maintenant, va à l’infirmerie. C’est un ordre, capitaine. »

Levi acquiesça, refoulant ses paroles et ses sentiments. Il se leva d’abord, sans aide, puis aida le policier militaire à se mettre sur ses jambes, serrant les dents lorsque sa jambe lui envoya une nouvelle décharge douloureuse. Marlo prit une profonde inspiration, croisa le regard d’Erwin, puis celui de Levi et tenta d’afficher un air résolu. Il offrit au capitaine le support nécessaire pour marcher.

« Je reviens vite. Reste ici. »

Erwin eut un petit rire désabusé en secouant la tête.

« Je pensais aller marcher. La lune est belle ce soir. »

« Tch. »

***

Trois jours. 

Trois jours qu’il n’avait pas revu Erwin, qu’il était coincé dans un lit inconfortable, la jambe bandée. Deux jours qu’il était coincé avec Hanji et un policier militaire affecté à l’infirmerie. Levi ignorait comment sa collègue avait obtenu la permission de lui tenir compagnie, mais il savait qu’elle était persistante. Sa présence le rassurait quelque peu même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué ; un visage connu, une personne de confiance, signifiait énormément en ce moment pour lui.

On frappa à la porte voisine. Les voix traversèrent facilement la porte de bois pour parvenir aux oreilles des deux membres des Survey Corps : « Et puis ? » demanda une voix grave. Une voix féminine survoltée lui répondit : « On l’a ! On a gagné Jaeger ! L’équipe médicale doit se préparer à commencer les opérations dès ce soir ! » 

Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, Levi tourna la tête vers sa collègue : « Eren… Ils ont jugés Eren ? » La main d’Hanji se posa sur celle de Levi. Elle baissa les yeux. Péniblement, elle entreprit une réponse. « Son procès… Il était simplement suspendu. Vu le tour des événements, ce n’est pas surprenant que… »

« Et Erwin ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle. « Il devait être présent aujourd’hui pour le procès. Eren… » La femme grimaçait, contenant difficilement ses sentiments. Le pauvre devait être terrifié. 

Levi regardait par la fenêtre, sans pourtant voir quoi que ce soit. La douleur devenait sa compagne habituelle ces derniers jours. Le capitaine ne paraissait pas comprendre : « J’étais son garant. J’aurais dû être appelé comme témoin pendant le procès. Et toi aussi. » Au fond de lui, il savait malgré tout. Il savait qu’il n’y avait pas eu de justice ; on avait agi pour calmer l’ordre public, réclamant la mort du jeune homme qui paraissait si dangereux. 

L’humanité donnait envie de vomir.

Il voulait dormir. Dormir longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours. Apaiser la douleur de son âme. Le capitaine s’endormit sur ces pensées, la main chaude d’Hanji lui serrant toujours la sienne, glacée. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Hanji avait eu la pénible mission d’annoncer la nouvelle de la mort d’Erwin à Levi. 

Erwin n’avait pas échappé à la peine de mort. Il avait plaidé coupable à de graves chefs d’accusations. Même si Marlo avait contacté le commandant Pixis pour l’informer de la situation, trop de gens s’étaient impliqués pour qu’il puisse intervenir pleinement. Ses actions s’étaient limitées à un avertissement. Bien que violent, ce n’était malheureusement pas assez pour éviter que ce genre d’abus ne se produise à l’avenir. 

« Le treizième commandant des Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, a fait face à la peine de mort hier à seize heures par peloton d’exécution. Les Survey Corps sont dissous et doivent rejoindre la garnison. »

Levi se racla la gorge. Il s’informa de son procès. Marlo secoua la tête. « Ce soir-là… Le commandant Smith s’est assuré que vous seriez libre. »

Levi cacha le haut de son visage de son bras. Il avalait difficilement, mais ne disait rien. Les tremblements de son corps n’échappèrent pas à Hanji. Elle aurait aimé être capable de trouver les mots à dire, tout comme Marlo, mais aucun des deux militaires ne savaient comment apaiser la douleur de leur collègue. Ils savaient, au fond, qu’aucun mot n’y parviendrait.

L’ancien capitaine lâcha d’une voix brisée : « Fuck you, Smith. »


	3. Fin alternative - La fin de Marlo (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Levi's POV.  
> After many, many years, Levi writes a letter which will be never read by someone... who can not be forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small omake was written by my nugget sister Satsukissu.  
> She does not usually write, so it was a very pleasant surprise ! Hope you will enjoy !  
> ~~  
> J'ai hésité un moment, puis j'ai décidé de traduire le bonus dans un français informel probablement teinté de québécisme parce que c'est ce qui me semblait le plus naturel.

« Erwin, comment ça va, là-haut avec les anges ? J’espère que tu n’es pas en train d’en baiser un… Tu sais, j’ai mis pas mal de temps avant de réussir à me pardonner pour tout ce qui s’est passé. Je ne te mentirai pas : je m’en veux encore terriblement … Mais j’ai réalisé qu’il valait mieux que je sois reconnaissant de cette chance de vivre que tu m’as donné. Je te remercie, même si cette vie n’as pas été aussi belle que je l’aurais espéré. Je me suis assuré de vivre pour toi aussi, mais on dirait que ça va être la fin pour moi. Ce sera notre dernier combat et ça ressemble à une mission suicide. Si on regarde les choses du bon côté, je suis plus vieux que tu ne l’as jamais été ! Et je suis probablement plus doux que je ne l’étais avant… Ce n’est pas comme si ça me dérangeait encore. Merde, je recommence à radoter. 

Bref, je t’écris cette lettre dans le but de la brûler… dans l’espoir que les cendres trouvent un moyen pour te rejoindre.

Merci pour tout.

Veille sur moi encore un peu.

J’ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. »


End file.
